The tale of Kai
by cazzymoto
Summary: Kai the underdog always in the shadow of his older brother seeks to prove himself in league as a summoner. What challenges will he face and what friends will he make throughout his career. Disclaimer i don't own league of legends just the OC's i create
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was early in the morning, a little too early for young Kai. Kai was born in a largely league influenced family, since they were all summoner's. Kai's father and mother both originated from Ionia and decided to spend their lives making it a better place through the League of Legend's. They had two son's the eldest being Ren and the youngest being Kai. Kai's family possessed strong magical power which made them perfect for summoner's. Ren was born with natural talent, exceeding all the expectations of the league instructors. His aptitude with magic was well above any normal student. He also proved to be very intelligent, he understood many aspects of all the politics and what the champions fought for. As for Kai, he was not so blessed. Kai didn't have a strong aptitude with magic. He was two years younger than Ren. He would fall behind in his studies, always getting distracted and losing focus. However he would always strive to succeed his brother. He wanted to be able to prove himself to his family that he can also be just as successful as his brother. He may have not possessed many talents but one thing he always did have was a strong will. However all that changed for young Kai on one fateful day.

Summoner's Rift

 _So are you ready Shyvana?_

 _I was born ready Ren, let's finish this!_

Shyvana sat in the brush down in the river near the dragon's nest waiting for the enemy team to take the bait. This match held the deciding favor in a political argument between Noxus and Demacia. She was on edge but there was no way she was going to let her summoner down. They spent a lot of time training together to improve their teamwork for this match and now it all came down to this moment. All her allies are pushing their respective lanes and Shyvana just had to wait for Shaco to show up to so she could steal the dragon buff for her team.

 _Patience Shyvana, your trembling, are you really that nervous?_

 _Heh…. summoner I'm trembling with excitement!_

 _Here he comes Shyvana get ready!_

 _He will fall before the might of a dragon!_

Shaco came down to the dragon's nest, his team was falling behind and they really needed this buff to push through. He began throwing his boxes down then he began his assault on the dragon. Shaco was dodging the strikes and countering with his own as each dagger sent shockwaves through the dragon. Screams wailing out as its death was soon upon itself from the mad clown. Little did he know that someone was watching him and waiting for the opportunity to steal it.

 _NOW SHYVANA!_

The last thing Shaco heard was the roaring scream of a beast, but it was not from the thing he was killing. He turned to where the noise was coming from and saw Shyvana soaring through the air at ludicrous speed slaming into him and smiteing the dragon for the kill. Shyvana unleashed a breath of fire burning Shaco and tearing away most of his health she swiped her claws and bit down on him with her draconic teeth. The jester shrieked with pain and made a clone of himself in order to gain an upper hand on Shyvana however his chances dwindled as she engulfed herself in fire burning everything in her surroundings. After taking massive damage Shaco began his retreat throwing one of his poison daggers into Shyvana, she hissed in pain, the poison would start to take over pretty soon. She knew she would have to kill Shaco so that her team wouldn't have to deal with him. With one last charge she ran at him losing her dragon form and she started to swing her fists at him. Punch after punch she started to slow down because of the poison and on her last swing he suddenly disappeared. She dropped to a knee and started to breath heavy.

 _Damn it…damn it…damn it!_

 _Its ok Shyvana, he couldn't have gone far_

 _I couldn't even finish the job, what am I even going to be able to do!_

 _We got the dragon that's all we need to worry about_

 _So what now Ren?_

 _We rely on our teammates_

At that very moment Shyvana felt a chill shoot down her spine. She slowly turned around to find Shaco standing behind her with his dagger raised.

 _Guess what? The jokes on you dragon girl! Hahahahahahahahahaha!_

She froze looking straight into Shaco's cold eyes waiting for her impending death, but it never came. Shaco's figure was engulfed in a bright yellow light and at that moment she realized what her summnoner meant.

 _Thank you Ezreal_

 _Your welcome shy that's what we're here for_

 _VICTORY!_

The announcer shouted the words that every summoner wanted to hear. Ren's team has succeeded in their match and things were looking good for Demacia, he felt a pang of guilt for Noxus as he befriended a few of the champions for Noxus and wasn't sure what to say to them. He later soon decided he would try to figure something out for them to make things even. What he had to focus on now was Shyvana, this was a big day for her and he hoped that her skills being displayed she would be picked by more summoner's. He also wanted to give his younger brother some motivation to get his ass in gear and get into the league. He had a few things to take care of before he went to a celebration party for their victory. He was going to personally escort Shyvana there, mainly because she refused to go unless he was going. Ren wasn't real big on parties but he would do this for Shyvana.

Ren's room

Ren cleaned himself up and got ready for the party, he was running a little late because he decided to stop and see some friends after the match. Before he left his summoning sphere was vibrating notifying him that he was getting a call. He activated it and to his surprise he saw his parents.

 _Hello mother, father how have you been?_

 _We've been great son we are so proud of you for accomplishing this, you bring great honor to our family_

 _Thank you, I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for you two, is Kai there by chance?_

 _Of course he is, Kai come see your brother_

Ren could hear footsteps in the background and saw his brother come into view. He looked like he always does, laid back and relaxed with not a care in the world. Ren could clearly tell that he was upset that he got the spotlight for today's match. He had to find a way to get his brother motivated sometimes.

 _Hello Kai it's been a long time since last time I saw you_

 _Ya whatever…._

 _Eh…. You never change you know always filled with jealousy_

 _So what, you think you're always the best one out there_

 _Of course I am, I've proven my skill on the rift, why does it bother you that much brother?_

 _I'm sick of always being in your shadow, and you know something I'm going to surpass you, just watch and learn Ren I'll leave you in the dust!_

After that Kai stormed off to god knows where to vent his anger, his mother chasing after him to get him to apologize. Ren then turned to his father to say a few words.

 _Father thank you for all your help, I couldn't have done it without you, just please take it easy on Kai I understand how he feels_

 _Of course my son, he truly loves you, he looks up to you and is training every day to become the best summoner possible, I couldn't be more proud_

 _Thank you dad, I love you and tell mom and Kai the same, I'm heading out goodbye_

 _Goodbye my son, be safe_

Ren shut down his summoner orb and prepared to venture out to the party. He paused one moment to take a look at a small locket in his pocket. He opened it to reveal a family photo. He cherished this photo as if it was a lost treasure keeping it close he put back into his pocket and opened his door and proceeded to walk outside. It was getting a little late and he noticed someone off in the distance. It must have been Shyvana, realizing this he hoped he wasn't that late for the party so he decided to rush over.

A distance from Ren's house

 _And our performance begins_

The figure begins to stand up waving at Ren, he wave's back.

 _You will be beautiful_

 _1…._

 _2…_

 _3….._

Ren felt something was off as he began to approach Shyvana only to realize that it wasn't Shyvana. He slowed down but…..

 _Who are y…_

 _BANG!_

Ren froze in place as he heard a loud noise he couldn't tell what it was, everything started to slow down and he felt cold….he couldn't explain it, his legs began to shake and he dropped to his knees.

 _And now the stage is set_

 _Wh…a….t?_

Ren collapsed face first onto the cold hard stone not knowing what might be in store for him.

 _Mo..th..er_

 _Fa..th..er_

 _Kai…._

 _I'm sorry…._

Authors note

Hey guys what up, I have not done much on here but I hope to gain some experience. I wrote a story awhile back but because of school I hardly kept on writing it. So hopefully this story will bear some fruit and will keep going I will try to update every week I currently don't have anyone to proof read my stories so please forgive me if there are grammar errors I will try to fix them. Criticism is appreciated in order to get better. I'm not sure on what direction I want the story to head but I'm thinking of having an adventure/romance with some mystery maybe. I'm not sure yet but practice makes perfect!

And don't tell anyone but I need a reason to not rage at my cpu for sucking at league so much lol

 **CAZZYMOTO OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Courage

 _Kai! Kai come back here and apologize to your brother right now!_

 _Why should I? I have my own work to do, besides I can't afford to fall behind when he's come this far, I will surpass him that's a promise and when I do that's when he will finally learn that I'm the top dog around here!_

Kai stormed off outside leaving his mother behind to her own thoughts. It was late that afternoon when Kai decided to go out for a walk to reflect upon what has happened this week. Kai has been trying to pass the entrance exam for the past six months to get into the league and things haven't been going as planned so far for Kai. However the most recent test he has taken he was prepared for. Staying up countless nights studying the art of summoning magic even though he had a hard time to grasp the information he would always keep trying pushing himself where as others looked down on him as an underdog. Kai saw out into the distance his summoning instructor and thought it wouldn't hurt much too possibly ask if he passed or not.

 _It's now or never I suppose, ok just casually walk over and ask if I passed, it shouldn't be that hard right?_ Kai thought to himself

Kai approached his instructor very slowly each step, taking longer and longer each time. His heart was beating faster and faster unsure whether he wanted to hear the results or not. When he got within talking distance of his instructor he looked as if he was staring into the devil, palms were sweating, eyes twitching he could not hide the literal fact that he was nervous as all hell. Then he heard the words that he has been waiting for all this time.

 _Young Kai I bear great news for you…._

Kai's home

 _I'm sorry dear I don't know what's gotten into Kai_

 _C'mon love you should know how are sons are always bickering and fighting its part of growing up_

 _I know dear I just wish Kai didn't harbor such anger towards Ren_

 _You misunderstand him sometimes love, Kai truly loves Ren he just can't stand it when he is always outdoing himself and Kai only manages to fall behind, he constantly strives to beat his older brother but sometimes it doesn't work out for him, but you know what happens he realizes this_

 _Of course dear whenever he sets his mind to something he never gives up, I've seen moments of them growing where Kai has outdone Ren quite a few times he just doesn't think that those moments matter_

Flashback

Kai and Ren where walking through the forest one day it was early in the morning and they figured they could go do some training. Ren was twelve at the time and Kai was ten. They went out into in open field and raced each other using the ghost spell. They raced for hours running and running before their legs gave out.

 _Darn it Ren why does your ghost spell always last longer than mine it's not fair…._

 _That's because your focus is always off brother instead of focusing on me or falling behind you should focus on reaching the goal before me maybe_

 _Easier said than done Ren_

 _I suppose, well it does make sense I do have the natural talent and you just slack off and play games when you're at home so…_

 _WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!_

 _Hehehe its ok brother don't worry about it_

Kai's face was steaming red with anger for his brother always showing off and claiming he never had talent for anything at all. He hated this the most about Ren, no matter how hard he tried Ren always made it to the top but at this moment Kai felt a jolt of inspiration. He vowed that one day he would surpass his brother and get the respect he deserves, little did he know that all the bickering and antagonizing Ren did to him, he did it to keep pushing his brother forward so he would always have a reason to improve himself. Ren knew that Kai has always had it hard, always living in his shadow.

It was getting late and the boys decided to head home for dinner. On their way back they both could hear yelping and screaming off into the distance. They both ran towards the noise only to discover a roaring river. However within the river was a small dog drowning completely helpless. Both boys froze not knowing what to do?

 _Ren we have to jump in and save the dog!_

 _We can't Kai the current is to strong it will pull both of us in_

 _So what? Don't tell me we are just going to sit here and let the dog drown?_

Ren approached the river looking at the waters rage as they moved with the current. He would help the dog he really wanted to but he just couldn't. Ren was truly afraid for he could not swim, he was terrified of the water, and he didn't know what to do. He thought of going to get his father but that would take way too much time. Ren just stood there frozen not knowing what to do.

 _GET OUT OF THE WAY!_

At that moment Ren spun on his heels and turned around. He saw Kai charge past him and dive head first into the water to save the young pup. He kicked and kicked against the raging current it was hard for him to stay above water but all he thought of was rescuing the dog. He etched those words into his mind SAVE THE DOG, SAVE THE DOG. All of a sudden his body began to move quicker and quicker. He didn't realize it but he instinctively cast ghost on himself to improve his speed. He was within arm's reach of the dog. He reached as far as he could and grabbed hold of the pup. With the last of his strength and mana he swam back towards the shore where his brother was. He climbed out of the river beat and exhausted with a dog safely grasped within his arms. He looked up at his brother and saw him smiling.

 _Wh..a…t are you smiling at…_

 _Nothing really just a foolish little brother_

 _Whatever my body just moved ok_

 _You truly are kind you know that Kai, that is your greatest strength and it seems that you made a new friend as well_

The dog barked and licked Kai's nose.

 _You think mom and dad would let us keep it?_

 _Who knows?_

Little did they know, both their mother and father saw the whole thing.

End Flashback

 _Our sons have come a long way love, they have both grown in their own ways_

 _That they have dear and I couldn't be more proud of them._

At that moment they heard their dog barking and then a knock at the door. Kai's father slowly stood up, his age clearly getting to him. He walked over to the door. Upon opening it up he was greeted with a familiar face that he thought he would not see for a long time. An old man greeted the father's presence

 _High summoner Kamu I haven't been expecting you?_

 _I know old friend it has been a long time, I harbor some news from the institute_

 _What could it possibly be?_

The road to home

Kai was astatic, he finally passed the entrance exam to enter the institute. Finally his dreams were finally being realized. He could finally prove to his brother how much he has improved. Kai began walking up to his house and noticed some robed men in front of his house. He paused to ponder the robes and he began to think to himself.

 _I know I've seen those robes before but where? Umm maybe they came back from a hot spring? No that doesn't seem right, maybe they're from a cult trying to recruit my parents into some kind of demonic ARMY! I can't let this happen!_

Kai charged one of the robed figures and swung wide with a haymaker his fist instantly connected to the temple of the robed figure knocking him out. All that was left was one more and whoever was inside. He settled into a stance and got ready for the next one.

 _What the fuck are you doing?_

 _What's it look like to you, I'm saving my family!_

 _From what?_

 _Whatever god awful things you're trying to do to them!_

 _Do you know who we are?_

Kai didn't answer he proceeded to move in and attack the robed figure. He swung with a right hook and missed. The robe figure stepped to the side and countered with a quick jab to the ribs. Kai recovered and took a few steps back and began to cast ghost on himself. The robed figure eyes widened at him using magic so he began conjuring his own spell. Kai dived straight in to hopefully land a quick hit but he felt his body collapse with total exhaustion. His body felt heavy and he dropped to his knees, he felt as if his life was about to end.

 _Please just don't feed me to any demons_

 _What?_

 _Isn't that what you do?_

 _I'm a fucking summoner you dumbass!_

With those very words Kai's face turned cold

 _I'm so finished….._ Kai thought to himself

An old man opened the door to the house, Kai recognized the old man he used to visit his father a long time ago when he was young.

 _Ah young Kai it has been so long since I've seen you please come in I've spoken with your mother and father I'm sure that they would want you here_

 _What is it about High summoner Kamu?_

Kamu never answered he just proceeded to walk in, so Kai followed. He could hear weeping. It sounded like his mother, at this point he began to panic. He thought something happened to his father, he rushed in the living room and saw his father holding his mother. He had a puzzled look on his face until his father spoke.

 _Son we need to talk, it's about Ren_


End file.
